Alien X
|-|UAF= |-|Omniverse= Personal Characteristics Name: Alien X Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Born from the Forge of Creations, a place where time and space doesn't exist) Classification: Celestialsapien Height: Variable Weight: Variable Allies: Other Celestialsapiens, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Rook Blanco, Julie Yamoto, Plumbers, Serena, Bellicus Enemies: Galactic Gladiator (Formerly) Summary Alien X is a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creations where Ben Tennyson can utilize from the Omnitrix. Mentality Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Was able to recreate the entire universe after it got destroyed in perfect detail sparing a few minor changes) Morality: Lawful Good Sexual Preference: Unknown Objectives: Recreate the universe (succeeded) Tastes: Unknown Powers and Stats Ranking: 2-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Recreated the entire universe with a mere wave of his hand), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; WoG stated that Celestialsapiens can fundamentally change the concepts of the universe if they wanted to manipulate mana), Invulnerability, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3), Duplication (Created hundreds of copies to defeat Galactic Gladiator), Size Manipulation (Celestialsapiens can grow to the size of many galaxies), Life Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Likely Existence Erasure (Kevin stated that Celestialsapiens are so powerful that they can "just blink and we'd be gone"), Durability Negation (Can harm other Celestialsapiens), Time Manipulation (Rewinded and fixed the dam in his debut episode), Multiple Personalities, Void Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Acausality (Type 2), Black Hole Creation, Space Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Celestialsapiens created the Multiverse Preservation Act), Plot Manipulation (Celestialsapiens are the reason why the art style changes and there are new voice actors), Cosmic Awareness, Summoning, Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation Dimensionality: At least 5-D (Superior to the Contemelia who are a group of 5th Dimensional Beings) Attack Potency: Hyperspace level (A mere fraction of Celestialsapien DNA was able to pierce through a barrier where the Contemelia (A group of 5th Dimensional Beings) said it was "impossible" to breach) Durability: Hyperspace level Speed: Infinite (Celestialsapiens are born from the Forge of Creations, a place where time and space doesn't exist) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperspace level Weaknesses: Before Alien X can perform any action, such as simply moving, at least 2 out of the 3 personalities must agree, however this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, however if someone were to absorb his powers, they would also absorb the personalities as well. Alien X cannot survive on Anur Vladias. Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' None notable *'Can Create/Summon:' The entire universe, Other Celestialsapiens Feats: *Recreated the entire universe with a mere thought *Casually survived the entire destruction of the universe and didn't even flinch *A mere fraction of Celestialsapien DNA was able to pierce through a barrier where the Contemelia (a group of 5th Dimensional Being) said it was "impossible" to breach Note: Do not try to scale Atomic X to Alien X. Throughout the entire series, Atomic-X has been shown to be consistently weaker.